Their Unorganized Bookshelf
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Tomoe is a highschooler with nothing else to do but work in the library with a special job, to scare obnoxious students away. But there's a problem, he can't scare one girl away. Nanami is a nobody who is also a nobody when it comes to academics too, so when she decides to stick around in the library daily and mess with Tomoe, she begins to feel that she finally has a place to be.
1. Their Meet Up

**Hey there! I had this idea for a story on my mind for some time, and I'm going to tell you ahead of time that this story is SLOW! There won't be kissing in like, the second chapter. I wanted to make this story realistic but it's not my main story. I'll make occasional updates but it won't come out as fast as my most important story 'A Mistake' so if you feel that it's taking a while for this story to progress, read my main one instead. So with that, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

I do not own anything I mentioned in this story, none of which I mentioned belong to me and I do not own the characters in the story.

Tomoe sighed as he rested his elbow on the wooden desk in the library. He spent most of his dull days here since there was nothing else to do and there was no screaming people here unlike the hallways. The boy never understood why they'd scream he sort of just assumed that they were just mentally unstable or something like that.

He was smart, he finished all of the courses in the school flawlessly and the teachers didn't know what to do with him. Tomoe finished all his classes before the rest of his classmates could even finish the first trimester. School was a place he could be in without feeling depressed at home. He helped out in the library most of the time, actually he spent the entire day in the library except gym because he was forced to do that atrocity.

Books were nice, the weren't great or anything, they appealed to him slightly so he did whatever he liked. The librarian in the school gave her job to him practically so she could focus on other things. Because of that the school had a great book fair and a lot more presentations. Tomoe checked books out for people, checked them in, rearranged the shelves, put up displays, and did everything pretty much.

But he had one job that he took very seriously. Tomoe scared people.

No, it wasn't like the movie 'Jaws' or like Jeff the Killer, Tomoe did what he had to in order to keep the library the way it should be. He protected the library from those mongrels who would 'Woop' and 'Dab' all the time. The geeky people called him 'Guardian of the Library' as a pun from 'Guardians of the Galaxy'

Tomoe had many fangirls who'd send him love letters and flirt with him, but he brushed them aside ignoring them the entire time as if they never existed. Whenever someone in the library would misbehave in his eyes, he'd stealthily scare them horribly.

Tomoe had this, 'loner dude; beware; do not mess with me' sort of atmosphere around him so he'd use it to his advantage. Just when the student had their backs turned to him, he'd strike. Tomoe would linger behind them, his scary aura sort of hung over them sending chills down their spine and when they turned around and... well Tomoe scared them.

With his unusually sharp canines baring and his pale cold hands out and stretched out to grab the person, Tomoe would ominously mutter, " _What business do you have here_?" letting his cool voice slither on their necks. He'd always chuckle when seeing all their reactions, some would turn around and try to pick a fight but turn to jello at the sight of him, others would just full out run like there was no tomorrow. Either one, he enjoyed them all.

So today went the same as usual, Nekota-san would bring down stacks of paper for the printers and chat with him, well, she tried to chat. Tomoe would just grunt and work, he was listening, but he didn't give her his attention. She didn't need it, so he wouldn't. Tomoe refilled the ink cartridges in the printers and log the computers out. Today was a gross day, rain was heavy and so was the smell. The murky smell made the boy moody, but it wouldn't matter, he wasn't outside anyways.

Picking up the trash from the students, Tomoe tossed it out for the next round of students next period, it was a free period for him here so he decided to clean up. At the end of the day he had gum which stunk since that's when most students came to fool around.

 _BRINGGGG!_

"Great, now for more morons to make a mess again..." Tomoe grumbled, he sincerely wondered why there was a lack of students who actually cleaned up their messes.

Ami shuffled down with papers stacked up to her nose, "Mikage-san! I brought the flyers you wanted!"

Tomoe glanced over, _What a moron, she takes all of them down, she could've fell down the stairs... "_ Thank you Nekota-san, please go put them on the counter."

"Hai!" Ami squeaked, letting the papers down onto the table with a thump, "So how's your day Mikage-san?"

"Hn"

"I take that as a yes then? Do you have any tasks for me?"

Tomoe pointed to the half finished World War II display, not even bothering to say a word

"Okay!" smiled the girl as she scurried off.

CLINK!

Tomoe turned to the now open door and smiled inwardly when it was actually a studious person who had some actual work to do. The girl sent him a nod and went to a table to work. The door opened again and this time he wasn't as lucky, a girl with orange hair with another girl with brown hair came in. They didn't have any books, Tomoe took that a clue.

"What's your purpose here?" Tomoe asked coldly.

The girl with the brown hair stuttered nervously, he never saw her before but the orange girl shot back, "Books!" she snapped sassily.

Tomoe glared, such disrespectful people they were, but he himself was one too. Another boy opened the door with blond hair, Isobe, "Hey Hey! Wusap Na-Na- Nanami Mo-Mo-Mozono?" rapped the boy while he made all these rapper moves.

"LEAVE" Tomoe growled, the ear bleed worthy rap was horrible enough, but his presence was just entirely too infuriating.

"O-OH! M-Mikage-san!" stuttered the boy as he dashed out. Tomoe snickered, what wusses these boys were. He turned to the two girls from earlier, the orange haired girl left leaving the brown haired girl behind.

Tomoe stomped over, the girl was just merely poking at the spines of the books and just standing there. Letting his fearful presence wash over her, Tomoe hissed, " _What business do you have here?"_

The girl jumped a bit and shakily turned to him and her eyes widened, but not in the way he expected her to. Her eyes widened in amazement, Tomoe trembled a bit, _What is she doing?! What's her problem? Isn't she scared?_ Tomoe cleared his voice, his voice more erie, " _Do you need some help?_ He sneered, letting his long fingers creepily touch her shoulder, but the girl remained unfazed.

"No, not really. I'm just here I guess. I have nothing else to do." she confessed pissing the boy off, she doesn't get scared and now she just flat out admits it?! What sort of person even does that?!

Tomoe hissed, " _THEN LEAVE!"_

"But I don't wanna"

"What"

"I said I wanna stay, I'm not going"

Tomoe stood there stunned, did this girl just tell him off? No way. No way at all. He scared the entire school away except for this one measly girl? The girl crossed her arms and looked at him in the corner of her eye, pissing him off even more, "I SAY LEAVE!"

"Nope, I'm staying. No one said you could just tell me to leave, only a teacher can really."

Tomoe fumed, this girl! This girl! Tomoe was about to blow his top, but he coldly walked away, "Fine, just don't fool around"

The girl stood there dumbfounded, did she just tell the fiercest kid in school to leave her alone and he did? That was pretty amazing of herself. Impressed with herself but with nothing to do, Nanami strode up to the counter where Tomoe sat reading over some documents. The boy looked up expecting a person who needed a book to be checked out and glared at the sight of her. "What is it?" he grumbled lowly.

"Nothing."

Tomoe hissed and went back to the documents but the girl lingered. She was really pissing him off.

"What?!" Tomoe spat.

"I'm just watching, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm reading, now go away." Tomoe snapped, shooing the girl with his hand but she stayed like an obedient dog.

"Is there something I can do here?"

"Read."

"Can I help you in the library?" she asked completely ignoring his response of 'read'.

Tomoe sighed grumpily, "Go clean the computers with the cleaning wipes."

"Okay!" chirped the girl as she skipped off with the wipes in hand. He watched from his desk and sighed again when the girl couldn't even manage to pull out the wipe from the tube and was pulling out all the wipes.

Tomoe stomped over, grabbing the wipes out of her hand he snapped, "Look kid, you just pull it out like this."

"My name is Nanami Momozono, you are?" she asked, not even bothering to tell him 'okay' about his statement earlier.

Tomoe mentally face palmed, "Mikage Tomoe" Tomoe uttered, "Just wipe down the sides of the computer and screen, just use the left over wipe to clean the mouse and then the keyboard."

"Okay Tomoe-kun" Tomoe's eye twitched at the sound of the honorific, was this girl serious?!

"When you're done meet me at the counter, _Nanami-chan."_ Tomoe puffed, adding force on the 'Nanami-chan' but the girl smiled at him and went back to work, not even caring about what he said. Tomoe groaned, she was definitely a handful. Tomoe strode over to the desk and within four minutes the girl had cleaned all of the library's 20 computers. Nanami ran up to the desk and placed the tube of wipes on the counter.

Tomoe looked up surprised, did she really finish that fast? Tomoe got up from his chair and yawned, "Let me go check the computers." Nanami pouted, he obviously didn't trust her that she did a good job, but she did and waited for him to look at her surprised and impressed that she did good, but Tomoe didn't. He grunted softly and went back to his desk making Nanami grumble.

Nanami hissed, "So? Is it good or not?" she wasn't usually this grouchy but this guy was being a total and complete jerk!

"Hn..." Tomoe grunted making the girl be even more irritated even though he didn't see anything wrong in what he did.

"Fine," Nanami huffed as she complained mentally on how curt Tomoe was, "Do you need anything else? I'm going back to class."

Tomoe wanted to shoo the girl away quite frankly, but he needed someone to do work for him while he attended gym class, "If you have _nothing to do,_ cover for me during 8th period." Tomoe muttered as he stacked the papers he was reading together neatly by hitting their bottoms on the desk with a clank and straightening the sides.

"Sure, I have a substitute for gym anyways, I'd rather not be stuck in that crazy place." Nanami grumbled as she picked at the knots in her hair.

"Don't do that!" Tomoe snapped startling the girl as she stared at his eyes with confusion.

"D-Do what?!" she spat, thinking she did something horribly wrong.

"That!" Tomoe pointed at her hand that was intertwined in her locks, "It's unsightly! Now if you may, go hand these papers to the main office, tell them that Mikage-san wanted to give you these, got it Momozono-san?" Tomoe handed her the papers and pushed her out of the room leaving Nanami to walk down the hallways herself.

Nanami sighed, _What's his problem? He's so mean! I didn't even do anything! Well I guess some people are like that._ Nanami strode down the hallways and swept her hair from the side of her face to behind her ears, _He's kind of cute though.. That Tomoe guy... he's really good looking for someone our age.. WAIT, what the heck am I thinking?! That guy thinks he's some big shot! I'm just hanging around him since I have nothing else better to do_

Nanami faced the main office door and swung it open and laid the paper on the table, she opened her mouth to speak what Tomoe wanted her to say but a spike of mischief arose from her since she was pissed off at that Tomoe guy, although it wouldn't do much she spoke, "I've brought some papers Tomoe-kun wanted me to bring, have a good day."

The staff behind the table looked at her with surprised faces, no one called him 'Tomoe-kun', no one did. The guy hated being called that, so this girl was clearly someone important to him... was she? No way... And that started quite the rucus in the office.

* * *

Nanami strolled down the hallways, just to kill some dull time but she later opened the library door to see Tomoe's face beet red and him screeching at some boys who were teasing him. Tomoe was being teased? What? The boys looked over to see Nanami and they starting bawling out in laughter even more, Tomoe snapped, "Shut up you fools! She's nothing to me! Just someone who helps me in the library!" But the boys snickered and when Tomoe saw Nanami, his face grew ominous and his horrifying presnece filled the room sending chills down Nanami's spine, " _YOU! GET OVER HERE!"_

Nanami scampered over obediently but was ready to run out of the room terrified, "Y-Yes?" she squeaked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Do what?"

"I'M NOT INTIMATE WITH YOU SO DON'T GO STARTING LIES!" Tomoe spat his face redder than a cherry

"Lies?" Nanami asked, completely dumbfounded, but one of the boys informed her as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You're Mikage-san's girl friend!"

"WHAT?!" Nanami screeched, "WHO SAID THAT?!" Nanami's face grew pink, this guy was good looking but she wouldn't fall for a jerk like him! Never!

Tomoe inhaled sharply to regain his composure, "Which is what I said, now... care to explain what happened?"

Nanami shivered at his angry tone and explained in a jumble of words and Tomoe groaned into his palm, "This is going to take a while to settle down, but until then, DO NOT, and I mean 'do not', SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN. Got it?! Good, now I'm going to PE, take care of this place well." Tomoe packed his books and walked out the door leaving the girl to maintain the library herself.

Nanami looked over to the boys who stood there terrified as well, her face serious, "Beat it!" the boys scurried off as Nanami sighed, today was one heck of an awkward day. Luckily no one checked a book out that period and Nanami didn't know how to operate the library computers.

The girl had nothing to do, why? Because she hated class and all she really did was doze off in class or just skip it in general. She missed a lot of school because of that reason and not many teachers liked her if any. So for most of the time in the library, she twidled her thumbs and rearranged the books. But there was one shelf that was so unorganized, the girl couldn't fix it. No matter how she set it up, it would always look that way, was Tomoe frustrated by it too? The girl wondered as she hummed to herself at the desk, fumbling with a pencil in her hand as she spun it around. But the bell rang again signalling the end of the day as Tomoe entered the library, he gazed around and smirked.

Nanami rolled her eyes, he probably didn't think she'd last by now, but she did so Nanami smirked back. She was quite surprised that Tomoe wasn't a sweaty mess like how most kids were after the class and how she was too. The boy had slightly glistening hair from the sweat but that was all quite frankly, he didn't reek of grass or sweat but he also didn't overkill your nose with AXE body spray.

Tomoe yawned, was this guy always tired? Anyways, the boy glanced over to Nanami, "You did good, I'll see you later." His eyes were gentle and relatively calm which contrasted his normal cold and harsh blue orbs. (in the early parts of the manga Tomoe did have blue eyes, but since purple eyes are not really possible in reality, I made them blue)

For a moment, Nanami felt a bit proud, and that was a feeling she rarely received since she was always really an academic failure. She beamed before exiting the library, waving to Tomoe she smiled warmly, "Bye Tomoe!"

And surprisingly, Tomoe's lips curled gently to form a boarder line smirk and smile,

"Hn"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **My gawd, that took me forever! Not really, but it took me a long time to let the story roll and surprisingly, sticking to Tomoe and Nanami's personalities in an AU is really hard. Well, for me that is. I hope you guys enjoyed this pilot chapter with many more chapters to come.**


	2. His Request

**Hey! I'm back! A lot of you guys liked this story so I decided to give you guys another chapter since it's been a while. I decided to make this a bit of a bonding chapter for the two and some fluff. I'm sorry if you guys expected more frequent updates since I usually update once a week for my main story. I'll try to stay loyal to this one and not fling it out the window. With that over with, let's get onto the mayhem!**

* * *

Tomoe grumbled at his desk as per usual, today was quite the sunny day and most students were outside for gym or being too rambunctious for him. _When is Nanami coming?! She said she'd be here today and there's way too many things to take care of! Whatever, I shouldn't have relied on her in the first place..._

Suddenly the doors shot open with Nanami kicking it open with a giant stack of papers in her hands with Ami beside her carrying a slightly less amount, "T-Tomoe! Can you at least help us out?" Nanami panted, her voice muffled by the thick stack of papers in front of her.

Tomoe glanced over with a 'Don't care' look on his face as he rested his chin in his palm, "Do it yourself." he murmured, ticking the girl off.

"Fine!" Nanami hissed as she threw down the papers in a fit on the counter in front of the now freaked out Tomoe, "Hmph! Hope you like moving papers Tomoe, there's a lot." she sneered.

Tomoe glared right back at the girl who didn't budge on bit, "Why yes I do, now if you may, FIX THE BOOK SHELVES!"

Nanami swiveled back to the shelves, "Gladly." The boy shot her a look but the girl stuck out her tongue and stomped off.

Ami watched awkwardly, _Oh those two, hehe! They're so cute!_ The girl gave a soft smile to Tomoe who completely ignored her and busied himself with the stacks of papers.

Nanami quickly fixed the shelves and straightened them nicely. But there was one problem, she didn't know how to set the books in order with the classification system their school uses, _What was it called again? Dewey-somthing? Dewey Books?_ A bit reluctant at first she called the boy over, "Tomoe! I need some help with the books!"

"Shut up! This is a library! Lower your voice!" Tomoe hissed quietly as he walked over. "What is it?"

"How do I set the books with the system we use? What was it called again? Dowey-"

"Dewey Decimal System," Tomoe corrected, "See how every book has a label?"

Nanami nodded as she listened tentatively, he was a surprisingly good teacher, but when Tomoe's hand accidentally brushed against her own as he reached out to point at the label on the spine of the book, Nanami's heart thumped slightly and she quickly pulled her hand away in embarrassment but Tomoe didn't even seem to notice.

"The numbers here on the bottom tell what kind of book it is, every hundreds has a classification, 0-99 is General Knowledge, 100-199 is Psychology and Physiology, and so on. It goes up to 1000 and we have posters on the side of the shelves telling you. You order them by number and if two books have the same number, go with alphabetical order of the author's first three letters of their last name, and if it's the same author then order the books by the alphabetical order of their titles. And if say book one of a series is : The Adventures of Harold and the second book is: The Adventures of Harold- Ice Land, you place the second book after the first, not because it is a sequel but because the title is longer and the longer ones go after the shorter titles. Got it?" Tomoe spoke, but Nanami felt like her brain was fried to a black crisp.

"Uhh... yeah, I think I got it." carefully thought the girl but Tomoe grumbled.

"It is either you understand or that you don't. Which one is it?" Tomoe complained as he rapped his polished shoe on the floor.

Nanami stuttered a bit, "I- I understand!" Tomoe smirked slightly, it was good to be back in control. But Nanami noticed this and wouldn't back down, "You need to be a bit more scarier to scare me, _Tomoe-KUN"_

She smirked when he flinched at the sound of 'Kun' and slowly turned to face her before screaming out, "I told you not to say that!" he wailed but Nanami held a finger to her lips.

"Shh Tomoe, we're in a library" Tomoe's shoulders sagged as he accepted his own rule and turned away, she didn't say -kun, sure that's fine. But calling him without a title was irking him out.

Tomoe flung his head the other way, "Hmph! Fine, have it your way. I need to bring some books to the nurse's office for the students in the infirmary to read. I'll push the cart and you can carry the books that couldn't fit. I hope you can at least manage that." The student pointed at a pile of books stacked up one over the other. "We need to bring them down before this period ends so you better hurry it up."

Nanami rolled her eyes but nodded as she walked over to the stack of books and with all her might tried to heave them up but gave up with a sigh, "I can't! It's too heavy! I'll push the cart instead."

"You possibly can't, it's far too heavy for- Hey! Fine, I'll carry the books instead then..." Tomoe grumbled as Nanami yanked the book cart away from him and started rolling away. So the two exited the library without a word and proceeded their way down to the nurse's office. Tomoe chewed on his lip, it was somewhat nicer to have someone to help him. It would've been frustrating to go back and forth from the infirmary and the IMC.

A sudden rumbling filled the boy's ears as he turned to the girl with wide eyes. "Weeee!" Nanami giggled, riding on the cart and propelling herself forward with her free foot.

Tomoe's stomach twisted into knots when he saw the wheels under the cart rumble and spin uncontrollably, "Momozono-san! Don't do that!" The rusted cart was extremely old and could break any second, so with this much weight and speed the rickety thing was bound to break.

Nanami looked behind her carelessly, "Wha? AAAhhhh!" gasped the girl as the wheels flew off under her and she fell face forward onto the floor as the cart went spiraling down the hallway. "Owww! That seriously hurt..."

Tomoe fumed, "You moron! I told you not to do that!" he lent a hand to her as she laid on the ground. Nanami's eyes widened at his small act of kindness but turned away abruptly.

"Well I would've stopped sooner if you told me before leaving the library." Nanami whined as Tomoe pulled her up and she began to fix the cart with her bare hands.

"It's not my fault you thought it'd be a good idea to do that in the first place." Tomoe hissed, grabbing more books from the floor but glanced back at the girl with a surprised expression, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing it, don't you see that?" Nanami scoffed but Tomoe glared.

"Well you can't, there's no tools. You're a girl anyways, move aside, let me do it. How are you going to fix it anyways?" said Tomoe, trying to push Nanami away but she held her ground as she continued to fix the broken cart.

Picking up a bolt that popped out she resumed her work whilst speaking, "So what if I'm a girl? I'm going to use my bare hands, you don't need tools. I do a lot of odd jobs for money so I know what I'm doing. If you wanna help, go get those books." Tomoe furrowed his brows annoyed. He wasn't the type to be bossed around but he had no choice so he gathered the books that laid on the cold school tiles. He didn't even finish picking up 10 books but the girl let out a happy shout from down the hall, "I'm finished! It's fixed! Did you pick up those books yet?"

Tomoe looked at her surprised, _She can actually do something, well that's a surprise_ But he glanced at his hands and grumbled, he hated being last, "No, not yet. Bring that thing over here so we can get this over with."

"Yeah!" she nodded cheerily making the boy blink. When she smiled, it lit up her entire face and made him feel warm and he didn't want it to fade away. He shook it away as he bent down and before he could pick up another book, Nanami was right in front of his face with her nose almost touching his, she was extremely close. Too close actually.

"Agh!" Tomoe sputtered falling back onto his behind and gasp once more in surprise.

But Nanami burst into a fit of laughter, "Ahaahaha! Here, lemme help" the girl stretched her hand out to the boy who merely groaned and averted his eyes before only then accepting her hand. "1... 2... 3!" shouted the girl who grasped his hand in a firm yet careful grip and yanked Tomoe up suddenly. "Come on, we need to hurry before the bell rings."

Tomoe grunted as he subtly rubbed his sore behind, "Hm, I should be the one saying that..."

"Whatever, let's just get going!" Nanami spat and briskly turned to the cart, stacking the books clumsily without a care about the neatness.

"Move aside girl, you don't even know how to properly put books on a ledge" Tomoe hissed as he sat next to her on the tile and organized the books next to her leaving the girl speechless. Nanami stood there, watching the boy next to her as he elegantly placed the books one at a time on the shelf. _Woah, he's really good at this, he's not slow but he's not too fast..._ Not even realizing it, Nanami's eyes wandered over him, her face flushed as she gazed at his dark amethyst eyes that were so blue that they were borderline purple. His skin was pale and clean, his hair was combed into place neatly and was a bright white like a sheet of fresh paper, and the way his focus was unwavering unlike her constantly distracted one made her slightly embarrassed. He was perfect, almost like he was a doll or surreal. "What are you doing? If you have enough time to check me out, help me with this." Tomoe spat, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Nanami's face beamed hot pink, "I- I was so not checking you out! Who'd want to check you out anyways?!"

Tomoe snorted, "Well you apparently."

"I was not!" whined the girl as she hastily snatched up the books and shoved them onto the shelf. "I'm going!" she stormed, grabbing the handle of the cart and dashing off with it. _UGH! What a jerk! He's not even that good looking! Okay maybe I take that back...but still! He was obviously trying to rub that into my face that in his mind he's the best looking dude on the planet! I'm such a moron for even doing that in the first place! Baka Nanami! Baka!_

"Hey wait!" Tomoe shouted, but the girl was already out of his range. _That girl! What kind of person does that again right after it broke a second ago?!_ _Whatver, I just need to catch up before she ends up killing herself by falling down the stairs._ Tomoe groaned as he put the books the was supposed to carry under his arm and dashed at full speed after the girl. "Momozono-san!"

"It's Nanami!" shouted the girl from a distance.

"Watch out for the stairs!" Tomoe screamed, not even caring about the classes taking place who'd hear him. But what bugged him the most was why he even cared for this ditz of a girl. Tomoe shrugged, he supposed it was nice to at least have someone there for him in the library and would watch over his post during lunch.

"Wha?" echoed her voice from in the stair well, "UWAH!" Nanami screamed.

 _"Nanami! I'm coming!"_ Tomoe to dash after her and grabed her hand before she fell down the endless flight of stairs. He sighed in relief, why was he so worried in the first place? He should've just let her fall and learn her lesson, but for some reason, his hand refused to let go even after he pulled her up.

"You moron!" Tomoe screeched, his voice full of anger which made the girl sniffle but croak out ever so slightly.

"But I saved the books..." she moped and as Tomoe gazed behind her, he saw that the cart was in tact and so where the books, if he pulled her up a bit more since they were hanging off the edge of the stairs, she'd be fine.

"Hm, just don't do that! We would've gotten in so much trouble if it weren't for me." Tomoe groaned, pulling the girl up who clung onto him for dear life. Prying her off of him, Tomoe scratched the back of his head, "The nurse's office is right up these few stairs, hurry up, there's not that much time left until this period is over."

Nanami nodded as she hoisted the cart up the stairs holding oneside as Tomoe carried the other. "Tomoe, I don't think the nurse is in here." piped the girl as she peered through the small square window on the door.

"Whatever, let's just leave it in here..." Tomoe sighed, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he strolled the cart in and set the books on the desk. He turned around ready to leave until he realized the girl was missing, "Nanami?"

"Look Tomoe! Bubbbles!"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yeah, sorry that this took over a month to upload, but this is my side story so it's not really my main priority. I've got plans for the next chapter so I hope you're excited! Next chapter: Her shenanigans**


End file.
